A Week in Snowpoint
by KurukiXV
Summary: Alright, I just wanna say that this is not written by me. Rather, this oneshot was written by emberlight747. Look him up! Disclaimer: Neither the author or the editor me own Pokemon, its characters, etc.


Well, I guess this isn't an author's note, since I'm **not** the author. My friend, Jonathan A.K.A. **emberlight747** is, but I am publishing this oneshot for him. He wrote this, and I just edited it. I was gonna revise it and go nuts like I tend to do, but this is his work of fiction, so I present to you his stuffs. Please enjoy!

_A Week in Snowpoint_

Ash, Dawn, and Brock had all been fascinated by everything in Snowpoint. The food, the sights, and especially the Pokémon they found there. But this trip was special to Ash himself because they spotted a familiar face while dining in the Pokémon Center the first day they arrived. It was May! All of them were astounded that May had come back to Snowpoint. She soon explained why she was there.

"Well, you see, I wanted to train my Glaceon in her natural habitat and try to get a Weavile but I've had no luck!" she said sheepishly.

"Well now we can all enjoy Snowpoint together!" Ash said smiling. So for the rest of the day all of them enjoyed the city but when night came, something went wrong. They'd neglected to reserve rooms before, and now the Pokémon Center was full and Dawn and Brock got the last rooms. Dawn and Brock of course offered to share their rooms but they were so small that they might as well have been closets.

"Don't worry you guys. May and me are camping experts. We'll survive one night!" Ash said this like a blizzard was an ice cream cone. So May and Ash set up their tents within five feet of one another. They made a steady fire and said their good nights.

In the middle of the night, May was freezing. If she didn't get another blanket soon, she might get frostbite. So she used her willpower to hop over to Ash's tent.

"Ash!" she whispered. "I need an extra blanket!" Half asleep, Ash handed her a blanket and went straight back to sleep. May was tired, too, so tired that she practically fell out in Ash's tent. She made sure Ash wouldn't hear her and she soon fell fast asleep.

She and Ash woke up at the same time next morning to find themselves cuddled up against each other; he was holding her around the waist. Once they realized this, they rushed apart blushing.

'No wonder I was so warm last night,' May thought. Ash who was still blushing with his hair all frizzled, just sat there. So May quickly made her exit to her tent to get dressed. Once everyone was up and together, Ash and May never mentioned the night. They all decided they wanted to go up the mountain to the ice crystal cave on top. Once they got to the mountain, the hiking troop split in two.

"I have an idea. Let's have a race up to the cave, me and Dawn vs. Ash and May!" Brock suggested.

"Wait," Dawn said. "Why do I have go with you?"

"I have cookies," Brock said shaking his book bag around.

"Fine…" Dawn groaned. They all started up their trails. Ash and May said nothing so far. About halfway up, May broke the silence.

"It's getting colder up here…" she said, rubbing herself.

"Here, take my coat." Ash willingly handed her his coat.

"I can't take your coat, you'll freeze!"

"Then we'll share…" Ash said not knowing he was making a move. His coat was surprisingly big; it draped over May's shoulder. She soon was resting her head on his shoulder. Trudging close together, they stayed like that until the cave was in sight. Once inside the cave, the crystals twinkled all around in the setting sun. Dawn and Brock were not there yet; they probably got lost and just sat down and ate all the cookies.

"It's beautiful up here…" May said.

"Yeah…" Ash replied. They stepped closer and closer until they were side by side.

"Ash, I've always wanted…" May started but Ash stopped her in her tracks. Their faces moved closer and closer until his lips gently touched hers. They stood like this for a good thirty seconds. Then they moved apart. His forehead pressed against hers as he said, "Promise me, we'll be together forever."

"I promise Ash, I promise…" They gently kissed again and the two started down the mountain hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------

Who knew my friend was such a sap! Haha, reviews and constructive crit are welcomed.


End file.
